ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Crystal War
I've been working on this for a while now. It is not complete, but I thought I would let everyone see what I got together so far. --Pinkfae 21:30, 4 August 2006 (EDT) I think it should it be mentioned that Davoi was named La Vaulle by the San d'Orians, but the orcs named it Davoi when they took it over and made it their base. This name is revealed by Hinaree in CoP mission 3-3, in the final cutscene of the San d'Oria path. --Kyrial 18:32, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Chocobo Knights? It should be noted that, in a lot of those pictures, mounted Chocobo Knights appear, proving that at very least a "job" of such existed back in the Crystal War --Lordshadow 13:39, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Perhaps... My suspicions lead me to believe that, based on this info, the battle that took place during the intro cutscene of FFXI is the Battle of Jugner. Is there any more info to back this up? Totema1 02:23, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :It's been common knowledge for a while now that the battle in the FFXI opening cutscene is the fall of Tavnazia... this page describes both battles under the same header though (lousy organization, I think). I believe the Battle of Jugner refers to when the Orcs sacked La Voile (Davoi). --Sarda The Sage 02:00, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :P.S.: There are a lot of factual errors on this page, too. It's mostly just a collection of the basic info that's available on the crystal war, so there are actually very few spoilers despite the warning. Most of what is written on this page was copy/pasted from the lore that comes with the game, I think. There are a few exceptions like the Aht Urhgan stuff that obviously was not known until after that expansion came out and the fact that Sandy set Tavnazia up (I think that's only revealed in missions/quests, not 100% sure though). Other than that though, it's mostly just the same old stuff with a lot of inaccuracies and missing details, like the fact that Volker didn't defeat the Shadow Lord... --Sarda The Sage 02:07, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, never mind, I was being silly. The actual Battle of Jugner is even farther down in that particular section and occurred after the fall of Tavnazia. Someone should probably clean that up but I really don't feel like it atm. --Sarda The Sage 03:35, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Timeline? If the Crystal War was during 862~864 C.E., then how is it possible for that to be 2 decades ago as mentioned in the instruction manual of Wings of the Goddess? 20 years calculates out to roughly 28 Earth days, which means the Crystal War occurred during the Earth year 2007. What makes even less sense is if it did happen 20 years ago, then the Shadowreign area would match up with the present time just within 29 Earth days. --Lord0din69 15:23, 12 June 2009 (UTC) lol don't even bother on dates, this is one thing that SE forgot to adjust, in SE calculations our chars must be using a cane before getting them to one job level 75. It has completely no sense, but that's SE crappy calls XD ----Avan de Jinuar III Cleaning and Correcting the Article? Now that WotG is almost finished, will this article be cleaned and corrected according to the storyline? I sure hope so... --Fitzywitzy 04:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC)